Don't Boss Around
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: FaexSebastian This is for my friend. In this one Fae feels bad about bossing Sebastian and decides on her own, that she will do things on her own. Problem is...it doesn't go so well. What will Sebastian and Fae do? Enjoy :)
Fae woke up feeling happy and in love. She knew she had to boss, Sebastian around but she felt bad about doing it. He's a person just as she is a person too. This and they are dating and she felt that the relationship should be equal. She forgets that he's still her master first off, no matter what type of relationship they have. Nothing will change his feelings for her even if they have to work around this relationship same with her. Fae decides on her own that she will do things herself. The next morning, she wakes up by herself and starts to get dressed. She can't do her dress right so just leaves it as such, she won't ask anyone to help her. If she has to she will tell Sebastian she wants to do it herself, everyone in the house except Sebastian knows not to help her. She knows that Sebastian would never agree to this if she told him. After getting dressed, sort of, she heads down and makes her own tea and her own breakfast. She ends up burning her food and ruining her tea.

"I think cereal and milk. I wonder if we have berries and macaroons." says Fae, to herself.

She looks at the clock Sebastian will be waking soon, she woke up first so he won't stop her from doing this. She feels that she has to do this. She goes over and finds her favorite cereal and berries. She also manages to find herself some macaroons, which makes her very happy. She sits down and eats her breakfast, after that she struggles to do dishes. She knows how to do dishes but her dress is making it very difficult to do so. She does get it done by the time, Sebastian finds her downstairs heading up to do her hair. She just looked in the mirror and saw her hair, she didn't like what she saw.

"Good Morning, Sebastian. Sleep well?" asks Fae

"Yes, I did. Why are you up so early?" asks Sebastian

"I was hungry so I came down to get my own breakfast. Don't worry about the dishes they are already done. " says Fae

Before he can say anything she's already running up the stairs. It doesn't take long for Sebastian to notice that her dress is open for the whole world to see her backside. If someone to run her name in the mud a picture of her running around her house with her back showing and her hair a mess, is the way to do it. Sebastian was not about to have her name go through the mud. He cared about her way to much to let anyone soil her name. He went up the stairs and went to help her. He finds her struggling with her hair, he comes over and takes the brush and brushes out her hair, before she snatches it out of his hand.

"I'm not a little girl, I can do my own hair." says Fae, not coldly

She finishes her hair and just leaves it down she couldn't put her hair in pigtails if she even tried.

"At least let me snap your dress, you must be very uncomfortable." says Sebastian, he goes to do so but she moves.

"No. It's fine as it is." says Fae

"You can not run around the house like that, what if you want to have lunch outside today. It's suppose to be a nice day out." says Sebastian

"Then I'll eat outside just as I am. It's fine." says Fae

"You can not go around like that. Someone will see you. " says Sebastian

"It's my bloody house! If they see me then their where their not suppose to be." says Fae

"Be as that may, it won't stop them from take a photo of you and ruining your name. More than what people think of you and your family." says Sebastian

"That is not your concern. Leave my family out of this." says Fae

"You're family name is at stake, not only that you're own name as Lady of the Phantomhives" says Sebastian

"I don't give a shit. It's fine if they want to soil my name let them." says Fae

" I won't let them soil your name!" says Sebastian

"What do you care?! It's not your family heritage!" says Fae

"It's you I care about! I will protect you, you're name, you're honor all I want!" says Sebastian

"Hmph. I'm a grown lady. I'll do whatever I damn well please." says Fae

Despite Sebastian's persistence to let him close her dress she just won't have it.

"If it will shut you up, I will do my work in here and eat in here! Who cares if I get hot, if it saves my name that's all that matters, right?!" asks Fae

"No, that's not what matters. What matters is you and only you." says Sebastian

"That's not what you said." says Fae

"I know what I said." says Sebastian

"Then were good! " says Fae, she goes and gets the paperwork.

It's really heavy but doesn't get Sebastian to get it. Sebastian closes the door behind her.

"Let me carry that, it's heavier than what it looks." says Sebastian

"No. I can do it. You don't have to do stuff for me. I can do it myself." says Fae

"I didn't say you couldn't, all I said was it's heavy. What's wrong?" asks Sebastian

"Nothings, wrong baby." says Fae, getting to work

"Then why haven't you given me a single command all day?" asks Sebastian

"...I shouldn't boss my boyfriend around. You're a person too." says Fae

"I am a person and you're boyfriend but I am your servant and you're my master, first." says Sebastian

"..." says Fae

"Don't feel bad about ordering me, okay?" says Sebastian

"Okay" says Fae

"Good. I love you." says Sebastian

"I love you, too." says Fae

She goes to kiss him but he denies her it.

"Order me to kiss you." says Sebastian

"No, I'm not ordering you. It's not happening." says Fae

"You're not going to hurt my feelings if you boss me around. Order me to kiss you." says Sebastian

"No." says Fae

"Yes" says Sebastian

This goes on for a few minutes until Fae gets heated up a bit and grabs Sebastian's collar.

"Okay, fine! Sebastian! This is an order! Shut up and kiss me now!" says Fae

Sebastian grins and brings her in for a kiss. There's nothing but heat in the kiss, they both end up getting turned on. Sebastian breaks the kiss before this gets too far.

"Don't stop! No matter what. I don't give a damn that it's broad daylight. You can't just kiss me and leave me like this." says Fae

"As you wish, my lady." says Sebastian

He might not admit it but he loves it when she gets fired up like this, it just drives something into him. He strips her out of her dress and corset before doing his own clothes. He gets her into bed and kisses her straight into the bed. If they both weren't so heated up, right now, Sebastian would be going slow. He does however go gentle with her and preps her, he doesn't want her to feel pain or do anything she's not ready for. They go about this for two rounds before we both end up a tired mess in her bed. He pulls her into his chest and takes care of her nice and slow even gives her a nice needed back massage. He gets himself and her cleaned up before climbing in bed and cuddles her.

"You promise you don't care that I boss you around?" asks Fae

"Yes. It doesn't bother me at all. You have nothing to worry about. Continue bossing me around as my mistress. I will continue to feel the same for you." says Sebastian

"Okay, I believe you." says Fae

"Good." says Sebastian

"I love you" says Fae

"I love you too" says Sebastian

She tries once more to kiss him and this time he doesn't deny it to her. She smiles about that and kisses him happily.

The End


End file.
